gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mouth
Mouth: Survival issues, how we take in nourishment - security, capacity to take in new ideas. THE DREAMING ATTENTION CENTER The Dreaming Attention Center is a Chakra located in the mouth and related to the Throat Level Six Chakra. The Dreaming Attention Center generates dreams and visions, creating images through which spiritual knowledge from above the level of conscious understanding may be translated to the conscious mind. People who have difficulties with visualization can address those issues by working with this Chakra. Apparently the Dreaming Attention Center is extensively discussed in the works of Castenada –however I am pretty sure that this represents a different take on it. Level One, by front of teeth (roof of mouth) The Second Level of the Dreaming Attention Center produces a sense of our own energetic movements. It helps us to direct and focus energy through visualization. This Chakra also translates our ability to use energy into symbolic images, such as walking or running, or conversely the image of hitting a wall when a blockage is encountered. Level Two The Second Level of the Dreaming Attention Center allows us to sense vibrational frequency and to translate it into visual or aural images. Here we may perceive the “sound” or energy or the music of the spheres. Level Three, towards last teeth The Dreaming Attention Center Level Three Chakra allows us to perceive our own energetic nature and as such is instrumental in all forms of inner working. Level Four, next to three The Fourth Level of the Dreaming Attention Center allows us to assess the qualities of energy according to its “texture” by likening it to physical textures. For this reason an energetic blockage might be perceived as rocks or as mucous –symbols which help us to interpret the energy in question. Level Five, below lest row of teeth The Dreaming Attention Center Level Five Chakra allows us to perceive minute details of images and dreams, and provides the finer points of psychic images. This Chakra gives a sense of stability and realism to our images. This Chakra translates psychic energy into complex “human made” images such as buildings, books, and even words as such. Level Six, upper ends of inner cheek The Dreaming Attention Center Level Six Chakra allows us to perceive the qualities and motion of energy. When we assess the nature of psychic energy –healing energy, cleansing energy, nurturing energy, etc�� -we are engaging this Chakra. Here too is the mechanism which allows the actual translation of dream images into meanings. Level Seven, gag refex The Seventh Level of the Dreaming Attention Center generates symbols for fantasies, dreams, and visions in the form of animals, landscapes, and other natural phenomena. This Chakra allows us to perceive complex subjects in simplified visual form. Though the images are generated here it should be noted that their meaning and use is directed elsewhere in the system, namely the Throat and Inner Eye Chakras. This is also where we assign a visual dimension to Spirits and to psychic energy, whose true nature is without physical form in the sense we are familiar with. MOUTH Level One, tounge tip The Mouth Level One Chakra senses the cycles of life -birth, youth, age, death- and assesses our own as well as others position in the cycle. This is also true for places and situations. All things have their beginning, development, decay and end and it is through the Mouth Level One Chakra that we get a sense for it. When this Chakra is highly developed a person may be able to sense an unknown pregnancy or an immanent death. Level Two The Mouth Level Two Chakra senses whether or not a given thing is alive or dead, and whether an inanimate object has ever been alive in the ordinary sense. This Chakra senses the inner nature of physical structure and helps us to tell the difference between what is animate and inanimate, what is animal or vegetable or mineral. When well-developed this Chakra allows us to attune to all these differing kinds of structure. Level Three The Mouth Level Three Chakra provides the ability to assess a thing’s edibility. It also has an innate sense of the food chain and our Karmic place in it. This Chakra detects what is safe Vs what is poisonous, both physically and energetically, and generates an appropriate reaction. Level Four The Mouth Level Four Chakra deals with issues of immunity, and the ability to resist biological threats. These biological threats may be viewed as a physicalization of spiritual imbalances. This Chakra has to do with the integrity of the Soul/body system as a whole and its ability to withstand pressure. Level Five, part of tounge in throat The Mouth Level Five Chakra provides joy in self-expression and communication. This Chakra also finds joy in attunement to music and sound vibration. This Chakra allows for an energetic reaction to hearing or creating sound. Upper Right starting from front number 8: Upper Left: – starting from front number 9 Lower Right starting from front number 8: Lower Left starting from front number 9: Hope the above charts help your teeth healing faster and easier ☺